The present invention relates to an apparatus for assembling veneer strips by applying adhesive threads to the upper and lower surfaces of said veneer strips, having a workpiece feeding device and a plurality of thread supplying and alternating devices located in spaced juxtaposition each having two thread guides for the adhesive threads on both surfaces of the veneer strips, whereby the thread guides, by intersecting the movement plane of the veneer strips to the other side are located progressively or reversibly displaceable, so that the adhesive threads supplied alternately assume a position on one side and then on the other side of the veneer strips, and having a heating device for the adhesive threads and a device for pressing the adhesive threads against the surfaces of the veneer strips located behind each thread supplying and alternating device, in the direction of passage of the veneer strips.
Such a device for assembling veneer strips is already known from German Auslegeschrift No. 1 628 989 (corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,057). In this apparatus, the thread supplying and alternating devices are located both in the centre and at both edges of the apparatus. The thread supplying and alternating devices at the edges are thus constructionally identical but different to that of the thread supplying and alternating device in the centre. The thread guides of such known apparatus each extend substantially in the longitudinal direction of the veneer strips, so that the thread supplying and alternating device assumes a substantial proportion of the length of the veneer strip. The thread spools of the known apparatus are located partly at the edge of the apparatus and are very remote from the point where they are to be brought into contact with the veneer strips. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the thread to be payed out has to be protected by special measures so as to prevent any operational breakdowns during unwinding of the adhesive threads caused by movement cycles on the site of erection of the device.